


Fair Dealing

by BluesMirage



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 官方广播剧衍生AU，警官×经纪人





	Fair Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> 无良警官诱骗小可爱反被黑吃黑，只有某大使头顶是真实的青翠

利冯兹到达开发工程暂停的无人街区约定地点时，金发的高大男人已经等在那里了。和事先说好的一样，双方都是孤身赴约。

身为地下世界资历不浅的老手，利冯兹有足够后招来应付对方可能的危害。最初接到信息时他的情报网已摸清了对面的身份，警视厅特别搜查官格拉汉姆•艾卡，正是负责最近死于特殊毒素的政府职员一案。

对利冯兹来说，这个案件不过是由于高估了开发阶段新药物的致死速度，让实验对象得以逃脱，导致尸体暴露的不凑巧结果。当然没有任何证据能直接指向他。利冯兹•阿尔玛克只是个在大都会演艺圈里努力打拼的、无甚名气的小经纪人罢了。

 “告诉我吧，你的真实身份。”格拉汉姆的开场白意外尖锐。

 “您指什么？ ”利冯兹以纯真的困扰神情回应。

眼前的少年因疑惑而稍歪着头。柔美的五官轮廓，匀称纤细的身形，清爽的短发，嘴角隐现的温顺笑意，加上乐器般的清灵嗓音，这一切都让格拉汉姆从浏览过对方影音资料开始就心生旖念。

别有所图的警官加快语速讲出乍听之下环环相扣，实际却并无证据支持的推理——没错，这全是在虚张声势。格拉汉姆此行的目的并非侦查案件，而是想借此恐吓这个在他看来只是碰巧被牵扯到的、名为利冯兹的可爱少年屈服于自己。

“我知道你是警方有关的人，但为何要对我说这些？”利冯兹温声软语地发问。格拉汉姆的推理虽然缺乏证据，但竟然和大部分事实粗略相合。看来这个男人虽然身材精悍，倒也不算头脑空空。

利冯兹开始思忖要做掉他还是试着顺手利用他一下。

“那让我说出来吧。我认为你就是犯人！”格拉汉姆抛出这句话时用足了气势，同时逼近了利冯兹。掠过鼻尖的似乎是淡香水与自然体香混同的气味引得预谋犯罪者几乎保持不住假象。

 “这有什么根据？”利冯兹不满地微皱了眉。

“这得说是商业机密。”格拉汉姆在少年冷淡的注视下被心底邪火燎得口干舌燥，他多么想立刻就让这副表情被自己击溃，“但是，也有好消息要告诉你。”

“好消息？” 利冯兹期待般微微前倾了上身。

“简单来说，我也可以就此放过你。”

“代价呢？”

看来演艺圈出身的少年很清楚世界上不会有免费的午餐，格拉汉姆想。他再度靠近可爱的猎物，逼得对方又向身后的墙壁退了一步。

“是你本人……这么说明白吗？”

“原来如此。”利冯兹轻笑，紫罗兰色泽的澄明眼瞳上下打量了一圈金发男人，“可以哟，我也不是对这种事没兴趣。”

格拉汉姆已经想好了怎么制服对方一时的反抗，但还真没想过对方会一口答应。这让他的内心竟然有一丝打偏的空虚。

这点空虚在他把猎物压向墙壁，亲吻那截细白脖颈时，从对方慌乱的挣扎中得到了满足。

“等等！…虽然我说了可以……但是…啊…在这种地方……”

少年夹杂着喘息的抗拒反而更加撩拨着格拉汉姆。他扯开对方扣得整齐的衬衣，右手指腹缓缓摩擦那柔软衣料下温热细腻的肌肤。

“这片区域只有我们和警用声光屏障，哪怕少年你哭喊出声也没问题。”职业操守沦丧的金发搜查官在猎物耳畔吐出温热气息，指尖蹭着那片白嫩胸口前的其中一点樱粉色，时轻时重地揉捻，感受它逐渐发热挺立为弹性的硬粒，“真是可爱。”

格拉汉姆再次舔吻那扬起优美曲线的颈，满意地看到少年眼中覆上湿润的情欲。以为掌控全局的犯行者当然不会知道，这次所谓的交易里，或许他才是被睡的那个。

“哈啊、我经验不多……”利冯兹搂住金发男人的脖子，在喘息间隙贴近对方耳际，形状美好的双唇吐出的引诱浸透甜美禁果汁液，“请别太过分了，警官先生。”

格拉汉姆深深吸气以按捺住直接侵犯怀里猎物的冲动，如果那么做了，会破坏果实熟成般真正的美味。

绵密的亲吻和吮咬落下，利冯兹敞开的领口从颈项以下的大片洁白被散碎地印上完全煽情表义的红痕，犹如纯净新雪被玷污般使人促生出背德感的兴奋。格拉汉姆的唇停留在硬立起的乳首，右手缓缓下移描摹过少年的腰线，经过紧致光洁的小腹，向更下方探去。

 “嗯…”已经过分鼓胀的乳首被狠狠地舔舐吮吸，膨起的欲望被男人粗糙有力的手掌抚摸，上下同时的侵袭令利冯兹一瞬间身体紧绷，发出急促难耐的吸气声，不自觉地随着对方的动作挺动腰胯，“那里…呜… 好舒服……”

“好孩子，为了我再多叫出来吧。”格拉汉姆轻咬住那已经被疼爱得红肿濡湿的乳首，右手伸进少年的裤腰，直接包覆住那灼热半挺的稚嫩欲望摩擦，“你和多少男人做过这种事？”

“…哈啊…您是…第二个……”利冯兹一直颤抖着的双腿在剧烈快感中逐渐脱力，他抓着警官的肩膀，身体后倾靠在墙面上，唇间不断溢出的呻吟纷乱甜腻，“嗯…已经要……”

格拉汉姆刻意在少年的分身顶端刚开始渗出液体时停手，放过胸口的果实转而抬头捕获微张的淡色唇瓣。他左手固定着对方下颌，细细品尝少年口腔中的各个角落，欲望的气息与津液混合着在纠缠的舌间交换。直到少年的鼻息带上泣音，格拉汉姆才放开被蹂躏得艳红的薄唇，唾液粘连的银丝从舌尖拉长断裂。

利冯兹用满溢水汽的眼眸无声地向男人抱怨，被放置在临界点之前让身体感到难耐焦灼。他下意识地伸手想要自己解决，却被男人轻易钳制住。

“一直是我提供‘服务’可不算交易啊。”格拉汉姆将少年的手拉向自己的欲望， 那里已经在布料里撑起了明显的一大块，“来取悦我吧？做得足够好的话，就教给你至高的快乐。”

利冯兹有些不情愿的样子，但还是慢慢双膝跪下，解开格拉汉姆的皮带和裤链。被束缚许久的暗色性器一下贴着他白润的脸颊挺立起来，散发出热度和麝腥的雄性气息。他扶住男人的大腿，从巨物的底部向上舔弄，以舌尖挑逗铃口之后又将整个前端含进口中。

 “之前那个人教你这么做的？”格拉汉姆将手深入少年清爽柔顺的发丝间，稍有意外于对方不算生疏的动作。

利冯兹只是含糊不清的应了一声，把男人的欲望缓慢而更深地含入，直到前端几乎顶上咽口。 他的动作迟疑了，只让冠头轻轻蹭着咽喉入口处滑腻弹性的肉壁。

格拉汉姆毫无怜惜之心地按住少年的后脑，挺腰将巨物顶进那张发抖着被撑开的小嘴，侵入对方看来尚是雏地的咽喉。猎物抽泣着的闷哼成了兴奋的催化剂，与喉管深处的收缩反应一同让格拉汉姆的欲望更加胀大。

犯行者持续尽情发泄地粗暴挺动着，在释放前一刻退出温暖的口腔，把稠浓白浊全射在少年精致的脸孔上。

“咳啊…咳……警官先生…，这很过分……”利冯兹跪坐在地上剧烈咳嗽着，而后被男人握住手腕拉起。他的眼眸成了浸过泉水的紫晶，眼眶的潮红像东方古老文化中艺伎艳妆那样媚人，天然明丽的面容被男人的精液污染，可怜可爱又淫靡不堪。

“少年你实在可爱到糟糕的程度了，谁都会忍不住做过火。”格拉汉姆把看来愈加美味的猎物搂进怀里哄诱，吻去那张脸上的泪痕，手从光洁的脊背滑下到小巧的臀部，揉按紧致的臀肉。

利冯兹为男人手掌带起的热度呻吟，被深喉过后的尾音如同春情中猫咪的呜咽。他双手轻按男人胸口，像对真正的情人撒娇：“现在可以教给我至高的快乐吧……”

格拉汉姆抱起少年来到自己停在近处的汽车旁，开门将人放倒在后座上。他除去对方下半身衣物，埋头含住那立起的浅色分身，用相较娴熟得多的技巧在口腔内以舌爱抚。

“…唔……警官先生………”利冯兹喘息着抓住男人的金发，纤细的腰身剧烈起伏，他本来就距临界只差些许，“…快要……、嗯…——”

利冯兹身体猛然挺起，在一声拖长尾音的甜蜜呻吟里颤抖着到达顶峰。格拉汉姆撑起上身，舌尖扫去嘴角的液体，左手握住少年的一侧脚踝拉开。

“我真的不是第一个抱你的男人？”格拉汉姆打开了润滑剂的盖子。他将要开扩的地方看起来小而颜色极浅，不像承受过欲望的进入。

“…哈啊？……”利冯兹还失神在高潮过后的余韵中，现在他全身衣物只剩一件什么也遮不住的挂在手臂上的衬衫了，莹润肌肤透着动情后的粉色，“…之前那位从没做到最后。”

是了，格拉汉姆再次在欲火中清醒地认识到，自己是个对身体还未发育成熟的少年下手的变态，可正是这种背德的堕落让他得到扭曲的满足。

利冯兹紧抓身下的车座垫，呼吸急促，喘吟声里尽是毫不掩饰的情欲。格拉汉姆在一片湿滑中把进入狭窄内部的手指增加到第三根，并开始抽插搅动。

“放松点，少年。不然我们都会很辛苦。”男人在利冯兹耳边吐息，第四根手指也进入了稍微松软的甬道，透明的润滑液随着抽动有少许被挤出穴口。

“…那里…嗯唔…哈……”利冯兹难耐地扭动身体，最初的不适已经消失，替代的是从体内被开扩处传来的阵阵酥麻，尤其是对方粗砺感的指腹总能磨过他的敏感点时。

格拉汉姆发现了这个变化，喉咙微动，手指深入又缓缓抽出。少年的轻哼和甬道收缩带出的粘腻水声颤动着犯行者的神经。

“…警官先生……”利冯兹迷离地看向压在上方的男人，妖冶的紫罗兰里露水沁落，空虚感让他本能地抬腿夹住男人精壮的腰身，也让他的语气变得有点不像演出需要那么好了，“难受…快点帮我……”

“我可不明白啊，”格拉汉姆恶劣地扶住早已硬挺的分身靠在少年白皙的腿根，磨蹭嫩滑敏感的肌肤，“怎么帮你？清楚地说出来。”

 “…请您……”利冯兹已看穿这个男人会被先反抗后屈服又欲拒还迎的套路取悦而进入状态，故意扭开脸羞耻似地抬起手臂横挡住眼睛，带着委屈的哭腔，“…请您…进来……”

“嗯？把什么？进哪儿？”格拉汉姆继续顶弄着身下人嫩滑的腿根，在边上蹭来滑去。

“请…请把您的插进来…插进我的……、！”利冯兹更刻意地表演着委屈焦急的失态模样。

格拉汉姆手臂撑在对方身体两侧，将火热的硬直一次全部撞进柔软湿热的内部，停在最深处。

“呀、啊……小穴好胀、唔…请动吧……”

炙热满胀感令利冯兹浑身发颤，肉壁紧绞着男人侵入的巨物，足够的润滑扩张使这次结合只带来近乎晕眩的快乐。他的大腿不住磨蹭着男人的腰使粗大的性器在体内嵌得更加紧密，讨好地用露骨言语挑拨，好让能使他意乱情迷的那东西带来更卖力的服务。

“…少年你、脸有多可爱本性就有多淫乱……”格拉汉姆啧啧带讽，品尝着优质猎物真正的美味。对方紧热狭窄的体内激烈收缩着，湿润肠肉吮吸般裹紧他的阴茎，让他不禁发出满足的喘息。他托过利冯兹紧绷出漂亮凹陷的腰肢，彻底放纵体内野的兽开始冲撞抽插。

这场荒淫的交欢行为，是取悦了双方的公平交易。

车座嘎吱作响，利冯兹的抽泣被激烈的情潮搅得支离破碎。他十指几乎要陷进身下车座的海绵，脊背随着男人撞进体内的力道离开车座表面，眼瞳在湮没一切的快感中满溢泪水。

“唔啊……好深…啊……”泪珠从红艳扩散的眼眶滚落，利冯兹颤抖着吐出的断续话语像是哀求，却更像刺激对方的电流，“…哈…嗯……警官先生、不行了……”

格拉汉姆亲吻着身下人被汗水打湿的额发，温柔至极，侵入少年娇嫩内腔的动作却更加激烈粗暴。承受者才哭泣着被他肏到高潮了一次，现在性器却又挺立起来，渗出透明的前液。

“小骗子，明明很享受，又变得这么湿了不是吗？”无良警官用沙哑喉音再次点明拥有清正美外表的少年淫欲的本性，故意往湿热的深处顶过再忽然退出不断收缩的甬道。少年颤着满眼泪光请求他重新进去，他在那双泪眼的注视下摇头，从车座的暗格拿出一个小物件。

“说谎的孩子要得到点惩罚，”格拉汉姆执起少年的右手，把直径约有三厘米的圆球放在那对方被车座表面摩擦得发红的掌心，“把这个放进你想被疼爱的地方，我们就继续。”

利冯兹在内心咒骂着麻烦的交易对象，行动是却乖巧地勉强撑起酥软的身体，捏着那个小球伸向收缩着的小穴。他忍着颤抖将球体贴上入口，因表面的凉意不禁呻吟出声。注入的润滑液量很足，他轻易地就撑开穴口将小球推进了整根手指的深度。被刺激的肠壁挤压着他的手指，在男人面前开扩自己体内的羞耻感终于有部分真正变得清晰，他呜咽着把手指退了出来，浑身发烫。

格拉汉姆欣赏了一会眼前的情色画面，手伸进警服外套的口袋，打开了那个球形跳蛋的一档开关。

“…！”冲口而出的惊喘太过淫靡，利冯兹立刻用双手捂住嘴自行截断了下半部分。

格拉汉姆恶意地把少年的手扯开，开关推到最大档。

这次利冯兹真的无法思考任何事。哭泣叫喊全都像是从其他地方传来的荒诞回音，后穴里异样的高频震动让大脑一片空白。

直到身下人湿漉漉乱糟糟地哽咽着第二次射了出来，格拉汉姆才关闭了开关，把跳蛋从那痉挛着的内部取出。

 “只靠后面这么容易高潮，真是下流的天赋。”格拉汉姆把那具失力绵软的躯体翻回仰卧，抬起对方细长白皙的双腿搭上肩膀，在那双湿嗒嗒的紫罗兰眼眸才恢复焦距时将火热硬挺再度侵入。

“啊啊…！、…啊……真的…会坏……”跳蛋带来的麻痹感还残留着，加上男人比之前更加野蛮的侵犯，利冯兹像一条被猛禽抓出水面的鱼般全身战栗，紧抓着男人宽厚的背发出无意识的悲鸣，“…呜…不要了……嗯…”

“并不是不要吧？”格拉汉姆一边抽插着一边挨近端详对方，享受着那张稚气未脱的脸为了自己变得淫乱无比的样子，舔吮着对方柔润小巧的耳垂说出下品话语，“少年你的小穴…又紧又热地吸着我的东西呢。舒服吗？要诚实地回答。”

“…嗯…、…舒服……非常…舒服……哈…”利冯兹很快再次得偿所愿地陷进情欲之沼，被快感支配的身体迎合男人的动作挺起，让每次冲撞都顶过那点填满深处，“好热……”

“当然会热…，你的里面热得像要融化了……”格拉汉姆的喘息也急促起来，他同样差不多到极限了，“那么想要我的东西吗？”

“…请拔出去…再…、别…呜…！…”拒绝根本被无视了，迷乱中利冯兹感到稠凉液体喷薄在身体深处，他连更多表现对此不满都来不及，意识没入强横侵占过境的空白。

看着身下人在被内射的刺激下三度迎来高潮后散失了意识，格拉汉姆退出还在微微收缩的甬道，小股混杂白浊的黏液淌出少年被使用得湿红微张的穴口，他抽出车前置物盒里的纸巾随便沿着对方腿根间擦拭了下。

格拉汉姆脱下警服外套，盖在筋疲力尽的利冯兹身上，顿了顿，又在少年纤细的手腕上扣上了一副手铐。

全无道德底线的人渣搜查官坐上驾驶位，发动汽车调头向警视厅相反的方向驶去。反正最近有休假，格拉汉姆想着，期待地舔了舔嘴唇。

在诱拐犯的视线之外，利冯兹还沾着泪水的细软眼睫颤了颤，唇角浮现的狡黠轻笑像极了偷腥得手的猫。毕竟他清楚得很，忠于自己的一队人手已经盯上这个男人的行踪了。他甚至颇有闲情逸致地考虑起今晚要给自己明面上的金主科纳先生发封怎样的邮件，好让对方没法专心开完余下几天的会议。

谁误踏了陷阱，谁又愉快地合上了笼子。

—END—


End file.
